El dìa en que el sol no saliò
by Azul K
Summary: (MidoTaka) La triste anécdota que cuenta Midorima cuando su sol se va para siempre.


**El día en que el Sol no salió**

El Sol no apareció en todo el día, como si hubiese notado su ausencia y hubiera querido ir en busca de él…Sin embargo el ya no volverá, por más que quiera negarme a ello.

Aun puedo escucharlo rogándome que lo salvara, él en serio quería vivir, el quería permanecer a mi lado, y no pude ayudarle a cumplirlo.

* * *

Esa noche se veía que tenías problemas para dormir, así que me acerqué a ti e hice un suave recorrido con mis manos desde tu cuello hasta tu mejilla, depositando pequeños besos en esta.

– Shin-chan, ahora no, no me siento bien.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Realmente me duele mucho– dijo señalando su abdomen.

–Seguro se te pasa pronto. En caso de que no sea así, mañana te llevo a mi primera hora a ver a un medico.

– ¿No puede ser ahora mismo? No creo aguantar hasta mañana.

–Son las 4 de la mañana, no creo que a esta hora alguien pueda atenderte, además no hay hospitales cerca.

–De acuerdo, esperaré hasta mañana– dijo Takao un poco desanimado.

Acaricié su mejilla y luego la besé con suavidad –Se que eres fuerte y podrás aguantar– dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, aun que con evidente preocupación. Al notar esto, Takao depositó un tierno beso sobre mis labios y después de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a recostarse.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después de que Takao se hubiera recostado, se levanto rápidamente, tambaleándose al intentar dar pasos más largo y cayendo al piso haciéndose daño.

– ¡Takao, ¿qué pas…! – antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Takao comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente y de un momento a otro, a escupir sangre por la boca. Al ver tal escena solo pude correr desesperadamente hacia él – ¡Takao! ¡Takao! ¡Takao! – grité como tonto, esperando escuchar una respuesta que al final recibí, pero que no me tranquilizó.

–Ayúdame…por favor…– dijo lastimosamente antes de terminar colapsando por completo en el piso de la habitación.

Asustado al ver tal escena solo pude pensar en hacer la típica rutina de reavivación para intentar traerlo de vuelta, lo cual, afortunadamente funcionó.

–Ayúdame, me duele mucho, por favor– dijo con trabajos, aún tendido en el piso. Corrí rápidamente a la cama, tomé la manta con la que le gustaba dormir y la coloqué sobre el para cubrirlo –Llamaré al doctor– dije tomando rápidamente el teléfono.

Con torpeza logré marcar el número, esperé maldiciendo entre dientes hasta que por fin contestó.

– ¿Hola?

–Disculpé doctor, habla Midorima Shintaro. Tengo una gran emergencia, Takao acaba de colapsar, vomitó sangre y le está costando trabajo respirar. No sé que hacer ¿cree que podría ver a verlo? Por favor.

–Discúlpame Shintaro, pero no es posible, es demasiado tarde como para salir.

–¡Maldición, pero si se trata de una emergencia! – dije casi perdiendo la cordura –¿Al menos podría decirme que puedo hacer mientras usted llega al consultorio?

–…Solo esperar. Buenas noches– dijo al instante en que colgó mi llamada.

– ¡Maldito! – grité con furia. No era posible que no fuera capaz de atender una emergencia de tal magnitud, y por encima de todo me pidiera que esperara.

El consultorio tardaría 5 horas en abrir, hasta ese entonces ¿tendría que tener a Takao agonizando de dolor?

Con todo el cuidado que pude, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo lleve hasta la cama, inmediatamente preparé un té para que lo bebiera, con la esperanza de que le ayudase a sentirse mejor. A pesar de que no tenía muchas ganar de ingerirlo, Takao terminó bebiendo una pequeña poción, luego de eso volvió a recostarse.

En ese momento, solo pensé en que debía conseguir dinero, pero también debía advertir a los demás del estado de Takao.

Tome el teléfono y llamé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió.

– ¿Hola?

– Kuroko, soy yo, Midorima.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

–E s Takao. Esta muy grave y necesito llevarlo de urgencias. ¿Recuerdas ese dinero que me debías?

–Si–.

–Necesito que me lo pagues. ¿Puedo pasar por él a tu casa?

– ¿Dejarás a Takao solo? No, mejor le digo a Kagami que pase a dejártelo, además le añadiré un extra a esa cantidad.

– ¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias.

–No hay problema. Te dejo, voy a llamarle a Kagami.

–De acuerdo. Adiós, y de nuevo muchas gracias.

–Adiós– dijo pocos segundos antes de colgar.

Kagami vino pocos minutos después con el dinero y una vez que había juntado una cantidad razonable, decidí envolver a Takao y llevarlo cargando hasta la puerta de la casa, donde ya nos esperaba un taxi.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Takao un poco nervioso.

–Vamos a buscar a algún médico– dije tiendas sujetaba su mejilla

Takao iba a esbozar una sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte espasmo que le hizo soltar fuertes quejidos de dolor, acompañados de algunas lágrimas provenientes de sus ojos.

Todo el camino, Takao no dejó de tener espasmos. Cada minuto aumentaban mis nervios, a tal grado que me encontraba al borde del llanto.

Por más que buscamos, no fuimos capaces de encontrar a algún maldito médico. Debido a que era demasiado temprano como para encontrar algún consultorio abierto, terminamos por resignarnos y esperar a que el doctor al que había llamado nos pudiera dar servicio.

Takao ya había dejado de sufrir espasmos, pero su respiración era tan lenta y cansada que temía que en cualquier momento cesara.

–Shin-chan…Te amo–

–Yo también te amo. Ya verás que en cuanto llegue el doctor te pondrás mejor–dije sujetando abrasando su cabeza mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla.

–Eso esp…– esbozó antes de sufrir nuevamente otro espasmo, el cual se veía más doloroso que los anteriores, pues Takao solo pudo esbozar un fuerte frito de dolor. En ese momento casi me rompo a llorar, pero en vez de eso solo pude apretar mi boca para evitar sacar el llanto.

Y ahí estuvimos. Esperando. Y cuando el frío comenzó a afectarle a Takao, opté por llamar al médico y preguntar la razón de su tardanza.

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Doctor ¿cuándo llegará? Lo estamos esperando.

– ¿No te lo había dicho? Entre semana abrimos hasta las 10:30 am.

– ¿Qué? Pero Takao está demasiado débil.

–Lo siento, pero aun que quiera no puedo llegar antes.

–…De acuerdo, aquí lo esperamos.

Colgué la llamada. Ahora debía esperar otras dos horas a que llegara el doctor –otras dos horas de agonía para Takao.

Decidí llevarlo a casa y dejarlo recostado sobre la cama. Estaba tan cansado que ya solo agonizaba de dolor…Me dolía tanto verlo así. Me sentía tan inútil al verlo quejarse y no ser capaz de hacer alguna cosa para ayudarle.

Poco antes de que dieran las 10:30 am, cargué nuevamente a Takao. Esta vez ya no tenía dinero para el taxi, así que lo envolví en la manta y lo llevé cargando hasta el consultorio.

Cuando llegué el consultorio seguía cerrado – ¿Acaso no piensa venir? – pensé lleno de furia.

La gente que pasaba por ahí nos veía con lastima. Algunos se detenían a preguntar por la salud de Takao, otros nos tomaban por indigentes y otros simplemente nos veían y seguían su camino.

Y al fin, después de 10 minutos más de espera, el doctor por fin llegó. En cuanto lo vi entrar, le indiqué que necesitaba que revisara a Takao. Rápidamente lo recostó y comenzó a revisarlo. Yo me encontraba tan alterado que me pidió que saliera para poder revisarlo mejor.

Pocos minutos después, el doctor salió. Se veía demasiado apenado, pero sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a preguntarle cómo estaba, a lo cual respondió…

–El problema está en sus riñones– dijo –tiene un fuerte caso de infección renal. No es algo de días, sino de años. Esta clase de enfermedades son silenciosas y van dejando los riñones completamente inservibles.

Cada palabra que decía me iba dejando más en claro la gravedad en la que se encontraba Takao, y cada segundo que continuaba esbozando una palabra me daba cuenta de que las posibilidades que tenía de vivir eran nulas, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el doctor concluyo la plática de la siguiente forma.

–Incluso si lo atendemos ahora mismo…puede que muera de un momento a otro. Lo único que podemos hacer es sedarlo para que no sienta dolor y esperar a que el momento llegue…Lo siento mucho.

En ese momento, ya no pude aguantar más y rompí en llanto. La persona que tanto amaba, ahora estaba muriendo en aquella habitación sin saberlo. No, no podía creer como de un día para otro su salud había empeorado a tal grado. No podía creerlo, pero estaba pasando.

–Dime ¿qué hacemos? Podemos tratarlo y hacer más larga su agonía…o podemos terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? Tenía que decidir como moriría la persona que tanto amaba. En ese momento los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza; el primer instante en que lo vi, su sonrisa, el tiempo que paso a mi lado…todas las veces que fue feliz…y de pronto, vi su rostro suplicante implorando por ayuda…era realmente doloroso.

–Ya no quiero que sufra…solo haga que pare de sufrir.

El doctor y yo entramos a la habitación. Al verme, Takao esbozó una sonrisa y con dificultado volvió su rostro hacia mi. Yo aún tenía los ojos llorosos, así que al ver esto, Takao se alteró un poco.

–Shin-chan ¿qué ocurre?

–…Estaba preocupado por ti– dije volviendo a caer en llanto.

–No te preocupes, me pondré bien y cuando eso pase iremos de paseo para celebrarlo– dijo Takao con voz ronca

En ese momento no pude soportarlo más y comencé a llorar –Kazunari…te amo–dije entrecortadamente ante la sorpresa de mi amado. Y como si hubiera presentido lo que le esperaba, su rostro se tornó preocupado. En ese momento el doctor comenzó a introducir el tranquilizante en el brazo de Takao.

–Tal vez sea mejor que salgas…–dijo el doctor

– ¡¿Qué? No, quiero estar con Shin-chan otro rato! –dijo al percatarse de la inyección que había recibido – ¡Shintaro! ¡Shintaro! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! –gritaba mi amado al ver la palabra "adiós" reflejada en mis ojos. Los intentos del doctor por calmarlo eran en vano, pues él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a mí. Sin embargo, poco a poco cesaron sus gritos y al final terminé apartando la mirada, negándole a mi amado la oportunidad de vernos por última vez.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba completamente "dormido"…era casi como si aún tuviera vida. Todos le dedicaron sus últimas palabras de aliento…y yo seguía teniendo la sensación de que dormía…que en cualquier momento despertaría. Pero no fue así.

Incluso ahora me siento culpable de no haber estado junto a él en el momento que el brillo se fue de sus ojos. Me arrepiento de no haberle dado tranquilidad antes de morir, de no haberle dado la oportunidad a los demás de despedirse…realmente, me arrepiento de las decisiones de aquel día.

Ese día el Sol nunca salió y probablemente tampoco salga el día de mañana.


End file.
